aniversery dinner surprise
by angel25steele
Summary: it misakis and usagi aniversery what does misaki have planned?


Misaki was cooking dinner when he heard the door shut. "Hey Usagi-san how was your day?" Usagi looked up at misaki and smiled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so Usagi." Usagi went over and grabbed Misaki from behind pulling him to the floor and started to kiss him and like always misaki tried to resist.

"Usagi I am making dinner" Misaki you look so delicious I want you for dinner." Misaki just rolled his eyes and got up to finish making their dinner. "Usagi you look like a mess why don't you get cleaned up ok." So Usagi went to his room and got dressed, not knowing that Misaki would get cleaned up to. Misaki thought to himself he really doesn't know what today is.

Misaki set the dinner table and got dressed in a nice suit that hugged his small form well and then got his gift for usagi. Misaki turned the light off and lit the candles at the table and around the room. Misaki then waited for usagi to come down. Usagi opened his door to see that it was dark except for the candles. "Misaki what's all this for?"

"You'll see just come have dinner with me usagi." "Misaki you look so sexy in that suit." "Thank you Usagi." So they ate dinner together and they couldn't stop staring at each other. When dinner was done Misaki got up to get the gift he got for Usagi.

"Misaki where are you going?", "just wait there please usagi." Misaki came back with a small box. "Misaki what is this?" "Shhh here open it." So usagi opened the box to find a bracelet engraved with "misaki my eternal love." "Happy 1 year anniversary usagi I love you."

Usagi looked up and saw that misaki had the same bracelet except it had "usagi my eternal love engraved on it. Usagi put the bracelet on and came over to misaki and hugged him. "Usagi these were my parents bracelets I inherited them when they died I was only supposed to give the other bracelet to the person I wanted to be with forever." "So you want to be with me forever misaki." "Yes I do usagi I love you" "I love you to misaki."

They then started to kiss and unlike before misaki didn't resist he went right along with it. They landed in usagis bed room. Usagi was kissing misaki so roughly and passionately. Usagi was taking Misakis shirt off and misaki was taking off Usagis. Usagi pinned misakis arms down and started to kiss him from the neck down slowly.

Misaki let out small moans as usagi kissed him. As usagi went down he played with misakis nipples with his tongue and then bit them. Misaki moaned and arched his back. Usagi continued to kiss misaki and finally reached his naval and stopped. He went back up to kiss misaki and he let go of his arms.

Misaki grabbed usagi and kissed him forcefully. Usagi was surprised at this but enjoyed it. Then misaki flipped usagi so he was on the bottom which was even more surprising to usagi. "Misaki where is all this force coming from" "it's our anniversary tonight I want us to be equals."

Usagi smiled and kissed him. Misaki did what usagi had done except with one difference as misaki kissed usagi down his chest he was also rubbing usagis penis which made usagi moan. "Oh misaki please keep going." Misaki stopped and pulled away. Usagi didn't like losing that touch. "Do you want more usagi?" "Yes oh god yes"

So misaki started to unbutton usagi pants slowly and usagi did the same to misaki. When both were completely naked except for their bracelets misaki started to suck on usagi penis which made usagi moan and squirm with pleasure and scream misakis name. "Misaki and going to come" "not yet" misaki stopped sucking making usagi unable to release.

Then misaki put his penis inside usagi and thrust hard and deep hitting usagis weak spot. "Ah ah...mis...a...ki" they both climaxed at the same time never looking away from each other. Misaki fell on top of usagi both were breathing heavily but usagi then flipped misaki so he was on the bottom a role he was used to. Then without warning usagi penetrated misaki and thrust hard which made misaki moan and scream usagis name.

"Oh usagi please more." As usagi was thrusting into his lover he pulled him up and kissed him as he fucked him. Then usagi fell on top of misaki and rolled over but still holding misaki. Usagi kissed misaki hair and pulled misaki close. "Happy anniversary usagi" "happy anniversary misaki" then they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
